


All the Same Old Clichés

by ClydesDuckTape



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydesDuckTape/pseuds/ClydesDuckTape
Summary: Clyde Logan finds his soulmate...
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	All the Same Old Clichés

_**Red Thread of Fate** : The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmate or a destined partner._

_***_

* When Clyde Logan hit puberty, a little red string appeared tied to his left pinky finger. This string lead out into the world to another person’s right pinky finger.

* Clyde Logan realized he had a soulmate.

* The string is only visible to the pair of soulmates and stretched for miles, disappearing in the distance or through walls and doors.

* Sometimes the string was slack and loose. Every once in a while it was pulled super taught and tight.

* He would ride his bike for miles following his red string or hike through the neighboring woods but Clyde wasn’t able to find the end of his string, stretching for miles until it eventually disappeared.

* During his time in high school, Clyde went on few dates and dances but always had his eye on his string. Feeling a little guilty at the lingering touches and the kisses growing in experience.

* One Summer, while at the lake, his string vibrated and pulled taught to the point of a stinging pain. This was new!

* Eyes following the string, he could have sworn it pulled across the lake to a set of cabins. While squinting against the sun’s glare bouncing off the lake, his older brother Jimmy pushed him into the water.

* When Clyde emerged, the string was slack again and disappeared past the lake and through the tree line.

* While he wasn’t resigned to the idea, he knew that not everyone found the end of their string and that was just how life worked out sometimes.

* He also heard that sometimes the string faded away, meaning your soulmate had died.

* However Clyde’s string was there, securely tied to his left pinky.

* After High School, Clyde enlisted in the Army and was deployed oversees.

* As the Logan curse would have it, Clyde lost his left hand before making it back home.

* Clyde’s heart broke twice the morning he woke up and saw his left hand was gone. The first for his hand and second for his soulmate. He had no left pinky and no red string.

* During his recovery Clyde spent a lot of time reading about red string theory and watching cheesy but comforting soulmate Hallmark movies like _Strung Up for Christmas_ and _Threads of Winter_. Hoping his soulmate wouldn’t forget about him.

* Soon after, he received his prosthetic hand. At his first fitting he held his breath in hopes of his string reappearing but only saw his new plastic fleshy colored hand.

* So Clyde moved on with his life trying not to think of his missing red string.

* He bought a bar, moved into a trailer with Jimmy, and went on a few dates. Sometimes looking at their right pinkies hopefully but finding them bare.

* Then one day the Logan brothers decided to rob the Charlotte Motor Speedway.

* As Clyde was reattaching his prosthetic arm in the “borrowed” violently blue Ford Shelby GT350, Mellie pulled into the Speedway parking lot. His red string momentarily flickered to life, attached to his plastic pinky finger. However Clyde hadn’t seen it as he was bickering with Joe Bang.

* Now in the bowels of the Speedway, Clyde is pressed up against a giant vacuum, precariously holding a homemade gummy bear bomb that he caught flying to his chest.

* Shifting his eyes down he catches his string flicker.

* Shaken by his near death experience, the red string is pushed from his mind as Clyde lumbers for cover from The Joe Bang.

* Hundreds of bills spit and flutter into the air out of the vacuum hose as Clyde and The Bang Brothers find themselves trying to collect the loose bills. As Jimmy flipped the switch to reverse the suction and stop the money storm, Clyde looked down at his hand to see his red string securely tied to his plastic pinky. Blinking in disbelief, his arm was suddenly missing. Sucked up into the machine.

* _What happened?_

* _You sucked m’arm off._

* Rushing to dismantle the apparatus, Jimmy had to calm and remind Clyde of the plan. Ultimately promising to retrieve his arm for him. Clyde was worried if his hand was found, he would get caught but he also wanted to confirm what he saw.

* Walking through the speedway concourse, you’re holding some last minute concession snacks when the red string on your right pinky finger suddenly pulls taught and violently vibrates. Balancing the heavy drink holder and snacks in your arms, your eyes follow the string.

* At the end of your string, standing a few yards away is an extremely tall raven haired man. Looking down to his left hand you find that your string isn’t connected. Instead it connects to his chest. You lock eyes in a slight look of confusion as a man with white blonde hair drags him through the crowd and out the exit.

* You try to follow but by the time you make it outside, they’re gone.

* That night, Clyde Logan lays in his jail cell thinking of your face and how he thinks his string led to you. But how? He was missing his hand?

* Remembering how he could see your string and follow its lead right to his chest. He rubs the spot absentmindedly as he falls into a deep sleep.

* Several months later you find yourself back in Boone County.

* You’ve traveled to this part of West Virginia all your life. Visiting local family, meeting up at the family lake house or visiting your NASCAR loving cousins.

* Taking a bit of time for yourself, you’ve decided to stay at the family lake house for a few months. Being super thankful you’re able to work remotely.

* While settling in and getting into the groove of your home away from home, you meet a lovely young lady named Sylvia. She invites you to her future brother in laws bar for a celebratory round of drinks.

* _What are you celebrating?_ You ask with a smile.

* _Uhh life!_ She responds with a chuckle. _Y’know I really don’t know. Jimmy just wants to celebrate._

* You accept and tell her you’ll meet her there that night.

* Clyde lowers the now empty shot glass from his lips as he chats with this new to town stranger of a woman. Her cadence is a little deep and methodical but overall she seems like a pleasant person, he thinks.

* As they chat a bit about life and whatever has brought her to Boone County, the bell above the door rings.

* Quickly scanning the bar, you spot Sylvia sitting at the end of the bar with who you presume is her Fiancé Jimmy. Making your way over you feel your strong tug and tighten around your pinky.

* Chatting and giggling a husky giggle, Sarah introduces herself to Clyde. As he reaches out to shake with his right hand, the mechanics of his left hand gently whir to life causing Clyde to excuse himself.

* Looking down at his hand he sees his little red string has returned. Tied to the mechanical pinky on his mechanical arm. Seeing it pulled tight and running in the direction behind him.

* Rubbing your pinky to sooth the discomfort of the string pulling so tight, your eyes follow it’s lead behind the bar to a mechanical hand. Looking up at it’s owners face you see the same raven haired man from all those months ago.

* Stepping close to the bar you let out a rush of air as a wide smile breaks out across your face. Resting your hands on the bar top.

* Ignoring Jimmy’s calls, Clyde Logan also walks up to the same spot, resting his hands on the bar top. Nervously looking into your eyes, around your face, and glancing down at your hands to their connecting string.

* Letting out a low rush of air, he clears his throat - _hello_.

* You place your hand over his, gently rubbing pinkies.

* _Hi._


End file.
